srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Explore the Ruins Below Phak-Rur
Robed Skeleton Has anybody seen it at anything other than 18+? 235 seems like too low an MR, I'm wondering if it's scaled. Psychoadept 01:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) XP in Foe template Hi there. I returned the 2,048 general XP reward for both the robed Skeletal Mage and the Massive Black Serpent to their respective 'Foe' summaries. I think this is keeping with the Foe template's usage explanation for the 'XP' parameter: ''Experience gained from defeating the enemy, preferably without powers.'' I take this to mean that experience rewards directly attributable to the killing/defeating of a particular foe in combat -- whether general XP or combat XP (i.e., specific XP for skills used during combat) -- is to be included in the Foe summary. I imagine that one intent of the Foe summary is so that a player should see, at a glance, how strong and tough a monster is and correspondingly how much XP they'd gain for killing that monster. For example, it doesn't seem right to me that the XP reward for killing the 3,000-SP robed skeleton is just the 3 combat XP. The 2,048 general XP reward that follows is clearly associated directly with this act (and no other). Same for defeating the Massive Black Serpent (which has almost 1,000 SP) -- rather than only 16+ combat XP -- the 2,048 general XP received is also a direct reward for defeating the snake. This is not to say that I believe that all XP that follows from the defeat of a creature should be included in its foe summary. For example, killing the 8th Ooze-Covered Ghoul is followed by (1) a combat XP reward, (2) a 288 gen XP reward, then (3) a further 2,048 gen XP, and (4) 256 XP to AS&P. I'd say that only (1) and (2) are directly related to the 8th Ghoul's death -- (3) and (4) are, instead, the reward for the act of vanquishing all 8 increasingly-tough ghouls in succession. Hence I'd include only (1) & (2) in the Foe summary. Another example: Defeating the robed skeleton inevitably leads to 11 large XP rewards. Should these be included in its Foe summary? I'd say no, citing again that they are not directly attributable to killing the mage but rather to reading the scrolls. So IMHO I think that, depending on the case, a general XP gain following the defeat of an enemy can be included in the XP portion of its Foe summary. Thanks. Respectfully, --Mercury McKinnon 16:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :I OBJECT against including non-combat experience in the Foe template. My reasons for that: :* Until now the foe template rewards have included only the combat experience - everything else was listed separately. A change will require editing a number of other pages in order to avoid confusion and keep pages using the same standard :* Your change can cause unnecessary confusion with rewards that change - for example the Ooze-Covered Ghouls give one reward the first time you defeat them and a different reward the next time(s). Yet the way it is written now in the Foe template it can give the wrong impression - that for killing (for example) the 8th ghoul you always get 288 general XP + the combat XP :* Last, but not least - the GM clearly meant for the two rewards to be two separate and different rewards, otherwise we would be getting the 2048 XP for defeating the skeleton/serpent as combat experience. There have been some such cases (though the rewards were not as high) :Also, what happens when the defeat of a specific enemy is followed by a reward including both general XP and XP to all skills and powers? Should we list both in the Foe template/ That can easily make the XP rewards take more space than the rest of the foe info combined - and the Foe template is meant for providing info on the enemy (how difficult it is) above all else. :In short, I very much prefer to leave non-combat experience outside the Foe template.--Shadowblack 17:31, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think those kinds of xp rewards should be included, either. In addition to Shadowblack's points that I agree with, I'd just like to add that the intent of the Foe template is (I believe) specifically for the combat xp. That is why they added the suggestion for not using powers, because it can affect the combat xp, but wouldn't affect e.g. the Skeletal Mage's 2,048 general xp. It would be more confusing and possibly lead to double-counting or duplicate information if subsequent xp rewards from a combat were directly mentioned in the Foe information. It seems like Mercury's concern is that if someone were glancing at the Foe box, they might wonder why a tough fight only yields a couple of xp; I just think that the wiki should just report things as-is, with combat xp in the Foe box and additional rewards in the following text, instead of subjectively try to figure out what kinds of rewards are part of the Foe combat. As a side note, one possible reason the game/GM splits up combat xp and a separate general xp reward may be so that killing a large boss with your experimental troll-bont weapon doesn't give something like 8 general xp and 2,040 xp to Weaponry: Troll-Bont, which can be unfortunately surprising. I think if most agree, the Foe template can be amended to clarify that the Experience field is for combat xp. K!ZeRotalk 14:49, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Dark Pool of Muck "This part of the encounter resets on a timer and is replayable, ..." Timer been // is currently] 6 hours. Also, if you die during a run through the ghouls, you have to wait for the timer to try again (i.e. if you die, still have to wait another 6 hours before you can try again). 16:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC)